


Patient #5

by KomaedasHope



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is a patient, M/M, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Psychiatrist Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedasHope/pseuds/KomaedasHope
Summary: Eiji Okumura, a popular psychologist meets a traumatized boy named Ash Lynx. This story is about their relationship, and Eiji saving Ash; Ash saving Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Patient #5

**Author's Note:**

> This will include some spoilers for Banana Fish. And this is an AU where Ash gets therapy, and doesn't live in vain. All the gang violence, and war is still "canon" to this story. But this does take place in an AU.
> 
> Hello! There will be a little bit of a change with the personalities of Eiji & Ash. But bear with me. Also, this story switches POV a lot.
> 
> My writing is horrendous, as this is my first serious writing. I am just kind of winging it as I go- anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> {I have no idea if someone has wrote a fanfic just like this. If there has been, I am sorry. All of my writing comes from my imagination. So, I guess we had similar ideas!!}
> 
> -THERE MAY BE SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS- BECAUSE I JUST KIND OF SCANNED THROUGH IT BEFORE POSTING IT!-

"I'm sure you've all heard of Eiji Okumura, the world famous psychologist. The 24-year old is a master at what he does. The genius himself graduated from Kyoto University at the age of 17! He has written 4 books about his experiences with patients, and even has his own section at the Louvre Museum in Paris! The section includes his wonderful photography! He even-"

Beep. The TV turned off.

Eiji slouched back in chair. "Being a famous psychologist is a huge problem" the tired, grouchy Eiji complained outloud.

" Oi Eijii, it's your fault for being a genius." Ibe teased as he hit Eiji's back playfully.

"Yeah yeah, you're one to talk!" Eiji groaned as he sat up from his chair. "All the news ever talks about me.. I want someone else to be the talk of the town."

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from, but hey, what you do is amazing. You're famous for saving people; not everyone can do what you do. You have a lot of patience, and wisdom. You have traits and skills that people wish they had."

"You're right. I do have a very good control over my emotions.. and it is nice to be the light in peoples lives."

"Ahh, that's my boy!"

Eiji grinned as he got up from his chair to throw his coffee away. "Hey, Ibe-san?"

"Yes Eiji?"

"When's that foreigner coming in?"

"Uh...either later today or tomorrow. I heard he's sightseeing today."

"Hm, alright."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing is wrong at all, I was just wondering. That's all."

"Oh, okay, I see!"

Eiji smiled. "Well, I'll be heading out Ibe-san. I have some more patients to talk to."

"Okay, have fun!"

Eiji bowed as he opened the door of the large, plain white Mental Hospital. The mental hospital was a pure, pearly white building. All the staff wore white clothing, only being able to be identified by their ID cards. Even though, Ibe-san often gave pep talks to Eiji, this place was pretty plain to Eiji. Everyday he saw the exact same thing. White. White everything. White furniture, white doors, white walls, white floors..it was boring. The only thing that contradicted the white were the TV's and the staffs black hair. It was a quite, plain feeling. To make matters worse, Eiji was going through "photography block." He had nothing to take a photo of. Nothing seemed to click for him. Everything Eiji took a photo of was unadorned. It was disgusting to Eiji. He wanted something to photograph. Something nice to look at..

Every time Eiji walked through the white corridor, which he walked through almost 10 times each day, felt more miserable each time he walked through it. When he would pop into patients rooms he saw nothing but a plain white room with someone on the bed. It was the same. Sometimes, Eiji would even go into each room at least 3 times to make sure he wasn't going crazy and the hallway wasn't looping. That's how boring and plain the mental hospital was.

The only time it was ever beautiful to Eiji was either in the early dawn, when the peachy, lemon orange rays of the sun would slide it's way through the thin white curtains. It was nice. But something that wasn't good enough to be photographed and added to his section at the Louvre Museum. Because, sunrise photographs are just very common in the photography world. Still, regardless of that fact, Eiji still often leaned against the window seal staring out at the beautiful Tokyo, looking for something to photograph, something that would be nice to add to the Louvre Museum. But alas, he would never find anything.

The other time it was beautiful was the during the sunset, when Eiji was alone in the hospital. Well, not alone, just, the only staff at the hospital. Eiji works late. As he's the main doctor there and would often work days without going home. Regardless of the boring sight that Eiji had to endure everyday, Eiji loved his job. He loved helping people. It was something he had always wanted to do since he was younger. Helping people was the only other thing besides photography that Eiji liked.

Eiji stood outside of patient #4's room. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Eiji knocked on the door of patient #4's room quietly. "Hello. Is Kirigiri-chan here?" There was a quiet "yes." response from the other side. "May I enter?" "Yes."

Eiji turned the knob slowly and entered. The covers of the white bed opened to reveal Kirigiri, a small, Japanese girl who was abandoned by her mother, and abused by her father. She was taken here 3 months ago by her father claiming she was "possessed".

"Hello! How are you today Kirigiri-chan?"

Kirigiri shuffled over towards Eiji in a very slow manner. It was sad. Even after these 3 months of constant therapy, hugs, and mall trips, she was still afraid and hesitant towards everyone, even Eiji.

"H-h-h-hello...E-Eiji...-san..." Kirigiri played with her small delicate fingers.

"Aw, remember what I said, I'm like an older brother. You don't have to keep the honorifics."

"B-b-but..if I don't speak with honorifics...my father will b-beat me.."

Eiji froze. "What..?"

"No no Kirigiri-chan, your father isn't here! You're safe."

"B-b-but...last night...as I was sleeping...he was in the corner of my room. Staring at me.. he ran over to me and looked down on me. Shouting that I was pos-possessed and disgusting. I couldn't move. I tried to s-sc-scream, but nothing came out.."

"Her sleep paralysis is getting worse.." Eiji's eyebrows frowned a little.

"Hey, no, your father wasn't there. You're safe. It was just your mind playing tricks with you." Eiji held Kirigiri's shoulders, giving her a comforting smile.

"Even my own mind..h-h-hates me..?" Kirigiri choked on her words.

"No. No. Sleep paralysis is common. It's just something the brain does. You're fine, Kirigiri-chan."

Kirigiri nodded slowly.

"Hey, Kirigiri-chan, you want to go outside with me a little?"

"R-r-really?!"

"Yes, really." Eiji smiled.

Kirigiri jumped up in happiness.

"C'mon Kirigiri!" Eiji lifted out his hand, and Kirigiri hesitantly accepted it.

Eiji might've looked happy on the outside, but in the inside, seeing Kirigiri get worse and worse made him feel like a failure. He wanted to save Kirigiri more than anything. But because of her young age, he can't give her any medication like he gave to his other patients. Most of his patients, after taking the medication provided, were able to be released after 2 months. This made Eiji sad often. Eiji felt so bad that Kirigiri was suffering so much for so long.

The pair walked through the boring white corridor. Eiji bowing his head slightly every time a staff would pass by; earning a bow back.

As Eiji and Kirigiri made it outside, Eiji opened the door and the breeze immediately hit him. "Ah, this feels nice. It has felt quite suffocating lately."

Kirigiri latched onto Eiji's hand harder. "T-the-the breeze is nice..." Kirigiri announced quietly.

"Yes, I agree." Eiji closed his eyes and let the nice warm sun rest upon his face.

Kirigiri and Eiji stood outside, Kirigiri was looking blankly at the buildings and passing cars. Whilst, Eiji was lost in thought. He was thinking about so many different things. But something just couldn't get off of his mind. The foreigner. He wondered what he was like. Especially because he had to come all the way from America just to be here. "Is he that bad?" Eiji couldn't stop thinking about the foreigner. But he didn't know why. He felt eager to see the foreigner. He couldn't stop tapping his foot. Eiji knew something was going to happen. Eiji's intuition is never wrong. "Something major.."

Eiji was snapped out of thought when Kirigiri tugged on his hand. "E-Eiji...s-someones calling you.."

Eiji looked at Kirigiri who was pointing at Ibe-san.

"Ahh, Eiji! Finally! I've been calling you for a while now!" Ibe jogged towards the pair.

"Oh, sorry Ibe-san, did you need something?" Eiji pulled Kirigiri closer to him. "Kirigiri might be uncomfortable with Ibe-san. She didn't even know his name."

Ibe noticed Eiji's sudden action and backed away. "As yes..actually, the foreigner.."

Eiji's eyes widened. "What about them?"

"They're going to arrive in 10 mintues. The front desk just got a call from the guardian of the foreigner."

"Is that so..." Eiji tried to keep his composure, as he was excited after hearing the news of the foreigner. But his feeling of excitement slowly died down as he looked at Kirigiri. "I wanted to spend more time with her..but this foreigner..I need to talk to him..it's my job."

"Kirigiri-chan.."

"Y-yes..Eiji?" Kirigiri glanced at Eiji. Flinching a little at the sudden calling of her name.

"Let's go back inside?"

"Sure.."

Eiji and Kirigiri walked past Ibe, who was frowning a little. "What a poor girl.."

Eiji guided Kirigiri back to her room. "I will see you later Kirigiri! One of the nurses will deliver your meal in the meantime!"

"Okay Eiji. T-thank you.."

Eiji smiled before closing the door slowly.

Eiji walked through the boring corridor once more before running into Ibe-san.

"Ahh, Eiji! There's someone waiting for you at the front desk." Ibe chuckled, patting Eiji on the back. "Good luck."

Eiji looked at Ibe, who was already walking away. "Good luck..?"

Eiji started to get nervous. His steps slowly falling out of pattern. "W-why am I so nervous? I haven't felt like this since my first therapy session 6 years ago.."

Eiji slapped his cheeks. "Ugh, c'mon Eiji, you're better than this."

Eiji took a deep breath and continued walking through the boring corridor. But this time, the corridor felt different. As if this was the last time this corridor would ever feel "boring".

Eiji opened the door into the front desk lobby, and there he was. The boy who would soon change Eiji's life forever. The blonde, prince-like boy.

Eiji stopped. Eiji could not take his eyes off of Ash. His long blonde hair, that started shining with the help of the sun. His peridot green eyes that reminded Eiji of his favorite drink, Matcha Green tea. Eiji has never seen such a pretty person before. Especially a guy. Ash was so beautiful, that the boring white lobby no longer felt boring, it felt like it was suddenly colorful. As if a canvas that remained white for a long time, had finally been painted. It made Eiji feel delighted. Jubilous. He wanted to laugh and cry right then and there, but he had to remain professional.

"Ah, there he is Wong-san! Meet Okumura-san! Or, Eiji-san!"

"Ah, hello!"

Eiji stuck out his hand to the purple haired boy. He didn't even notice this purple haired boy at first. But this purple haired boy had the most positive aura Eiji had ever felt. He can just feel the comfort from here.

"Hello Okumura-san." the purple hair boy spoke up, smiling. "I am Shorter. Shorter Wong."

"Ah, nice to meet you Wong-san!"

Shorter smiled. And in a very broken Japanese, he told Eiji, "I don't know how honorifics work here, but please call me Shorter!"

Eiji laughed. "Your Japanese is adorable."

Shorter froze. "U-uh..Ariga-tou..?"

Eiji laughed harder, and in his English, tinted with a slight Japanese accent announced, "It's okay Shorter, I can speak English."

Shorter sighed in relief. "Ah, thank God. I was so worried you wouldn't be able to understand me."

Eiji giggled, glancing at the blonde haired boy and his sour expression. "Hm.."

Shorter noticed Eiji looking. "Oh yes! This is Ash!"

Eiji approached the sour-faced Ash and smiled. "Hello!" Eiji stuck out his hand. But was quickly slapped away by Ash. "Don't touch me."

Eiji backed away. "I see..he's one of those..No wonder Ibe-san said "Good luck..""

Shorter walked to Ash and leaned close to his ear, whispering something that Eiji couldn't hear.

Ash rolled his eyes and nodded, earning a pat on the back from Shorter.

Shorter turned around and looked at Eiji. "Well, Okumura-san, I will be back here in 2 months to see Ash again!"

Eiji smiled. "Thank you for coming all the way here just to drop off your friend. You must care a lot about Ash."

"I do. I am his best friend. His only friend. I would do anything for him. Anything to make him better.."

Eiji stared at Shorter, his eyes wide. "I love this guy already. He's great."

Eiji closed his eyes and smiled. "You're amazing. Keep doing what you do."

"Will do!"

Shorter hugged the sour-faced Ash one last time before heading out the white door, which was once boring.

Eiji exhaled and faced Ash. (A/N: Eiji will speak in English to only Ash.) "So, Ash-san, may we head to your room?

"I can do it myself. What's the room number?" Ash got up, crossing his arms.

"Well Ash-" Eiji said reluctantly.

"What's. The. Room. Number." Ash leaned up close to Eiji, practically spitting in his face. This caused Eiji to back up in a panic. "No no Eiji, you can't show any fear.." Eiji looked at the intimidating Ash whose eyes were practically stabbing him. After some time of Eiji contemplating whether or not the tell Ash, Eiji finally told him the room number.

"R-room number 5.." Eiji pointed to a white door on their right.

"Okay."

Ash backed away from Eiji and headed towards the door where Eiji pointed.

Eiji sighed, bending down, allowing his hands and knees touch.

"Eiji-san, don't get too frustrated." The lady at the front desk chuckled.

Eiji smiled lightly. "Don't worry, I've dealt with people who have IED. I can handle this."

The lady at the front desk smiled. "Okay! Good luck though!"

"Thank you!"

Eiji bowed and started walking the same way Ash went.

"Hm, I wonder if he'll be able to find his room..."

Eiji walked through the white corridor and knocked on the door of room #5. "Ash.." Eiji called out. No response. "Ash..." Eiji called out once more. No response.

Eiji sighed. "He's going to be hard to deal with.."

Eiji opened the door slowly, and to his surprise, there was nobody in there.

"Huh..?!" Eiji stopped. His heart dropped. "Where is he." Eiji ran into the room and barged the bathroom door open. "He's not...here?" Eiji's heart started to beat in an unfamiliar pattern. A pattern only those who have felt great fear would experience.

Eiji ran out of the room, screaming. "ASH. ASH!"

Eiji started running frantically, barging into rooms.

"Eiji! What's wrong??" Ibe shouted from behind the worried Eiji.

"ASH IS GONE." Eiji shouted, choking a little.

"What?!" Ibe gasped.

"He said he would find his room by himself, a.k.a room 5- and he's not there!"

"Why did you even let him look for his own room?!"

"He was intimidating okay! He was staring at me. And I knew if I didn't agree, he wouldn't budge."

"Eiji it's your job to not be scared of patients!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm human too!" Eiji shouted back.

Ibe face planted. His face wearing an expression of disappointment.

"I'll help you look for him, Eiji." Ibe sighed.

"Okay Ibe-san, thank you!"

Ibe nodded and the pair split up and searched for Ash.

Eiji checked every room. Along with every nook & cranny. "No way..where could he have gone?!"

Eiji started to lose hope as he stood there in the white corridor. Thinking as to where the blonde-haired boy could've went. And then he heard it. The scream of Kirigiri.

Eiji's heart stopped. His body started moving on it's own, his mind was blank. "The only thing on his mind was Kirigiri.

Eiji burst through the door to see Kirigiri in the corner of the room and Ash in another.

"WHAT HAPPEN-" Eiji stared at the pair, his breathing heavy.

"W-w-who is t-this?!" Kirigiri cried.

"Who is she?! This is MY room!" Ash retorted in a snobby tone. Pointing at Kirigiri like she was an alien.

Eiji keeled down and took deep breaths. "Ah, Kirigiri-chan is ok.."

"Oi..Eiji, did you hear me?! Who is this?"

Eiji looked up at Ash, trying to contain his breathing. "Thi-this is room 4..your room is next to th-this.."

"HUH?! But I counted the rooms! This is the 5th one!"

"Well if you read the sign, it says "Room 5"

"Uh, I'm a foreigner, remember?"

Eiji sighed. "Oh, yeah.. Well, if you didn't intimi- intimidate me.." Eiji was breathing heavy. "This wouldn't ha-have happened."

"Hmph." Ash replied.

"Hmph?!" Eiji thought to himself.

After some silence, except the heavy breathing of Eiji, Ash spoke up.

"You good?" Ash was squinting at Eiji.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine. I was just scared."

"Why?"

"Because Kirigiri screamed.."

"Why would you get scared from that? She's just an insane girl."

Eiji's heart dropped. "Insane...?" Eiji's eyebrows furrowed.

"How dare you call her insane..." announced, standing up. "She's a human too.."

"Yeah, a messed up one."

"Ash.. no.."

"Huh? But I'm not wrong."

"No, you are."

"How?"

"Kirigiri-chan, is a human who has dealt with a lot. Not, "insane." She is a survivor. I call her "Super Kirigiri." She was able to get through so many hardships without ever breaking. She is like an angel. An amazing person. Nobody is "insane." I call them, "survivors" because, they're alive. They were able to survive the constant hell they live in inside their own head. Yes, their mentality is different than others, but everyone here is fighting for their "normal" mentality. If you can even call anything "normal" nowadays. Anyways, don't ever refer to them as "insane." Nobody is "insane" or, "psychotic." They are just beings who have chemical imbalances in the brain, or just a different mentality that is different than the one society has deemed as "normal." Eiji was hurt. Eiji cared for every single one of his patients.

"Wow, you actually care for them..?" Ash replied, his sour tone turning softer.

"Of course."

"You probably hate me then. I just called them "insane..""

"No, I don't."

"Huh..?" Ash looked at Eiji wide-eyed.

"Ash, I don't know what you've been through that makes you think you're entitled to call people in this mental hospital, "insane." But I do know that I will help you fix that mindset. I will be the light in your life. I will be your guide. I will be your hero."

Ash stared at Eiji. "This guy..he's..ugh." Ash thought to himself.

"Now, Ash, may we please leave. Kirigiri is frightened."

Ash nodded and shot a small smile at Kirigiri who smiled back hesitantly.

Ash followed Eiji into the room next door. "I will be back in a while. Please rest here and make yourself feel at home."

Eiji shut the door quietly and sighed, sliding his back against the wall. "Oh my gosh, that was probably the most stressful thing I've had to deal with in a while." Eiji inhaled and exhaled, his breathing growing softer every breath. He slowly pressed his head into the wall, closing his eyes. "This is going to be a hard 3 months.."

Eiji closed the door of patient #3's room. "Ah, they're finally improving. They haven't had any sleep paralysis or intrusive thoughts recently.."

Eiji looked down at his notebook and opened to his patient #3 analysis section and wrote some notes about what he & patient #3 discussed. Eiji closed his notebook and slid his pen into the back of his ear. "Hm.. alright. Who am I supposed to see next?" Eiji opened his schedule and to his surprise, he would be meeting with Ash next. "Oh, I didn't expect that. Usually I meet with newcomers at least a day after their arrival.. is he that bad..?" Eiji's heart ached. "I want to save him.."

Eiji closed his schedule and headed towards room #5. As Eiji arrived, he knocked on the door. "Ash, may I enter?" "Yeah."

Eiji opened the door and saw something he probably won't ever forget. Ash's side profile. Usually, when he walked into a patients room, it was repetitive. A black haired person sitting on a bed, the sun making it's way through the curtains and into the white room. As Eiji stood in the doorway, he noticed that Ash looked so calm. His attention was fully on the window which was ejecting light into the room. His blond hair was literally sparkling, like a gemstone. It looked so soft. Eiji wanted to touch it.

The longer Eiji stared, the more and more mesmerized he was. His body even started moving on it's own. He moved his clipboard and notebook under his arm and framed a square out of his hands; like a picture frame or a camera. As if Eiji was taking a photo. "Click"

Ash turned his head at the sudden noise, meeting eyes with Eiji. Ash's blonde, shiny hair swayed as he turned his head. It was definitely something that could be in Hyouka, or any Kyoto Animation film.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Ash broke the Eiji out of his spell

"Oh..uhh..." Eiji fwipped his hands behind his back, dropping his notebook and clipboard.

Eiji and Ash stared at each other awkwardly. "I was uh.." Eiji scratched his head.

Ash blinked a couple times and looked back at the window. "And you're supposed to be a psychologist? What psychologist takes a "photo" of their patient? Maybe you need to talk to someone. Talking to all of these psychos is causing your brain to rot."

"They're not psychos!" Eiji hollered back, stomping his foot.

"Uh-huh.. anyways, you need to be checked out."

"Wow, I can't tell if you're joking or not.." Eiji

Ash turned to Eiji, his face stone cold.

"Oh, so you're not joking..." Eiji laughed nervously. "A-anyways! Are you ready for your therapy session..?"

Ash turned his head back to the window. "Huh. Oh yeah, you mean interrogate me with a whole bunch of unnecessary questions that make me remember the trauma that I'm supposed to FORGET."

Eiji didn't reply.

"Well? Am I wrong?"

Eiji didn't answer.

The room was engulfed with a sudden silence. As if time had stopped. This made Ash uneasy to the point he turned to look at Eiji, whose head was down. To Ash, this reminded him of a puppy who had just been scolded.

"Uh..Eiji..?"

That's when Ash heard it. The sniffling.

"Is he crying..?" Ash was shocked. "What kind of psychologist cries?" 

Ash stared at Eiji for a while until Eiji sniffled once more and looked up at Ash.

As Eiji looked up, Ash noticed that Eiji's cheeks reddened up. It was beautiful. Eiji looked like a morning dawn to Ash. His skin color, which was a nice tint of yellow, blended with a small hint of pink, making it look like a morning sunrise. It was beautiful. Ash has never been intrigued with something until now. Ash has never something he wanted to look at for longer than 10 seconds. It was something Ash could look at all day. It was nice to him. To make matters worse for Ash, the tears of Eiji caused his cheeks to redden up more, making it look like a sun that is slowly rising on the horizon. It was beautiful. A sight Ash could never forget.

Ash looked away and cleared his throat. "Uh, Eiji.."

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry therapy makes you feel like you're being interrogated. I'm sorry you feel like this. I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier." Eiji started crying harder.

"Euh...Eiji..uh-"

"I will come back in a minute. I need to do something." Eiji cried as he fled the room. Shutting the door behind him.

"What just happened.." Ash thought to himself.

Eiji ran out of Ash's room and through the white corridor, and into the staff room where he collapsed on the couch, burying his face into the couch. "Why did I start crying..?"" Eiji sniffled. "I need to collect myself before I go back to Ash..; oh that was so embarrassing.."

Ash stared out of the window. "Why did he cry? He has no reason to cry." Ash thought to himself as he stared out of the window.

Eiji sat up on the couch and sighed, wiping his dried tears from his face. "Okay, I need to stop being so sensitive, and talk to him like a psychologist should."

Eiji got up and stretched, and grabbed his notebook and pen off the floor, as he dropped it as he jumped onto the couch. "Okay, time to go." Eiji inhaled and exhaled in a calm manner.

Eiji opened the door of the staff room and walked through the white corridor. As he was walking, he felt a rush of excitement. No, something else, something that wasn't excitement, but wasn't boredom. Usually, when he walked through the corridor, it was boring, but this time, he felt tense. As Eiji stood in front of the door of Ash's room, he started to get all jittery. Like, tapping his foot, breathing heavy, and just overall, nervous, but excited. He inhaled and exhaled once more and knocked on the door quietly. "May I come in?" "Sure."

Eiji opened the door to see Ash looking at him. Eiji noticed that Ash's face is very proportional. Like a painting. And Ash's skin was also very nice; he could probably star in a dermatologist commercial.

"Uh...Eiji?"

Eiji replied hesitantly. "Ahh..sorry- sorry about what happened earlier!"

"Uh-huh...was I too harsh? Could you not handle the truth?"

Eiji was thrown aback. "Well, not necessarily.."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Ash, I'm a psychologist, meaning, I am a very empathetic individual...and it hurt to think that you think all psychologists, or therapists...hell, any doctor for the brain is "interrogating" you with unnecessary questions. I don't know what psychologists you've had to talk to in the past, but I promise you, I am different. I won't interrogate you, hell, I'll even talk about myself if you want- until you feel more comfortable speaking to me. I will even leave you alone for a while if you need to think."

"That's what they all say."

"No, Ash, I'm telling you, we're not interrogating you, we're just helping you."

"No, it's not helpful in any way."

Eiji looked down. "Well, that's what you think. But, it's really not true. Asking you those questions make you feel better. Keeping it to yourself makes everything worse. It makes your brain become its own destruction. You slowly destroy yourself the more you keep it to yourself. We're not trying to rush you in any ways. I've helped over 200 people in the past, and many of my patients were like you. Keeping everything to yourself. But after a couple of sessions, they finally opened up. And look at them now, they're all successful. And you, Ash, you will be one of them. I will help you." Eiji looked up at Ash and smiled.

Ash sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, but if you make me uncomfortable in any way, I will ditch this place."

Eiji giggled. "Alright. Deal. I'll start helping you tomorrow. Also, you may leave your room and explore the place a little. Just no going up to the second floor."

"Why not?"

Eiji went silent. The room went silent. The only source of noise were the cars driving by.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Am I not ask why?" Ash thought to himself as he stared at the tense Eiji.

"Well.." Eiji finally spoke up only to be cut off by Ash. "No, it's okay you don't have to tell me. I got it."

Eiji nodded. "Thank you." Eiji bowed and turned around, leaving the door open.

Ash stared at the doorway, watching as the staff passed by. "Hm, I should go out. This may be my only opportunity to walk around freely."

Ash pulled off the covers and slid his feet into the soft slippers that were provided. He shuffled slowly towards the doorway, and due to his natural reflexes, he turned his head left and right quickly to see who was around. After he saw that nobody was around, he slowly crept into the white corridor. He crept alongside the wall. Keeping an eye out on everyone. To him, this place was like a battlefield. He couldn't feel relaxed, even if Eiji said he would help him. He was still scared..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will try to post every other week!


End file.
